First day at work
by Jumaolster
Summary: seven short stories. now complete! hope you liked it :
1. Horatio

Title: First day at work. A series of 7 people starting a new chapter of their lifes.

Rating: all

CBS: I don't own any of the characters, I'm just helping with background info

Other: all errors are mine.

Horatio felt unbearably hot and humid. He doubted he'd ever get used to the Miami climate, he much preferred New York's cold darkness to this exaggerated heat, with

super fit men and women with very symbolic clothing swooshing around everywhere like they had no worry on the planet.

He suddenly became acutely aware of his own body, he was tall and slim, and his read hair was matched by his fair sensitive skin. Some people would call him skinny, even, and although he'd always felt like one of the more handsome guys in NY, here he felt average, at the very most. Not that that actually bothered him. He knew very well what effect his presence had on a lot of women.

But right now his three piece suit was itching everywhere, Horatio dearly prayed the dress code around here would be more relaxed than in NY.

He was convinced though, that dressing well and appropriately was among the keys to success and getting respect, and had opted for his green suit today. This morning he'd thought he'd make a stunning impression, but now with the shirt starting to stick to his back and his hair damp and messy, he wasn't so sure.

He went into the Dade building from the main entrance, and sat down in the air-conditioned waiting room on the ground floor until he felt presentable. Fixing his hair, looking for his sunglasses, he grinned suddenly.

His collegues in NY had always joked they where his security object, his blanky, and maybe they were right. He'd started wearing them as a child to protect his super sensitive eyes, and had grown so used to it, that he had serious problems getting through the day without them.

He missed his pals at the precinct, but this move had been necessary for more reasons than one. He just hoped all would go well. A fleeting thought of stunning dark brown, long curly hair passed his mind. _Forbidden, he reminded himself, serve and protect._

Taking a deep breath, he walked to the elevator with all the security and flair he could muster, which actually was a lot, and stepped into the lift together with a woman with wild dark curls. She gave him a curious look and then a small smile.

"I'm Megan Donner", she said, extending a hand to shake his, "and I bet you're the legendary Horatio Caine, am I right?"

"Yes, you're absolutely right, Ma'am." Horatio used his trade mark calm and quiet voice, filled with his natural feel for command and leadership. He shook her hand with a steady warm handshake _( thank God he'd remembered to bring an extra handkerchief, the one he was now sporting in his breastpocket was a new one)._

In the meantime, they'd stepped out of the elevator on the floor where the Human Resources lay, and Horatio was well aware of the curious stares that followed them.

_Just you look, people, here I come, he thought._

Megan Donner was impressed. Not many things or men impressed her anymore, but she was sure she would come to respect her new boss and hoped he would live up to his reputation. Sure he would. Suddenly she felt a bit shy.

"Sir_, (better be polite in excess here),_ would you like me to show you around the lab this morning? I'll take you to see our ME, Alexx Woods, and show you your new office." She hoped this was a welcome invitation.

In return she received a warm, genuine smile.

"I'd love that. Let me first get some paper work and bureaucracy done, and then I'll take you up on that offer."

With that he shook her hand once more, and knocked on the door of the Human Resources Officer's door.

Horatio was content with his start at Miami Dade. He was sure he'd stay here for a long time to come.


	2. Alexx

"**No!", Alexx sighed**.

For the kazillionth time in her life, she had to spell her name letter by letter to the person in front of her.

She was so proud of herself for giving her children easy and traditionally spelt names, just as proud as her mom had been, at naming her Alexx with two xx. She always said: One x is for your father, Xerxes, and the other for your auntie Xantippa.

Her mom's favourite people on the planet, prior to Alexx'es arrival, and her grandma had had a flair for all things Greek.

But try to explain that to the Human Resources officer in the Dade lab, at her umpteenth job interview, and late in the day, with the air con broken.

"I'll never land this job, will I? It's late and hot and I've got a weird name." Alexx always spoke her mind, be it to the living or the dead. She started gathering up all her papers, to just leave and flee into her car, and switch on some Louis Armstrong and the air con.

Not necessarily in that order, though. Today Louis was taking second seat to the air con, that was for sure.

"Wait!", the woman in front of her sighed, _( what an awful day),_ "please stay. You've made it to the second round of interview, please wait outside just five minutes, and I'll get the Sheriff for you!"

She felt kind of guilty about being rude about the woman's name, but when you're faced with strange names all day long, you just start to really appreciate Anne and Jane and Mary. AH well. She'd make it up to Alexx by putting her file on the very top of files the Sheriff would see today. Knowing him, that would be enough.

Besides.

The woman in front of her had excellent credentials.

The Sheriff was half way through the interview ( _thank the Lord Sarah always put the most interesting candidates on the top of the file)_, when he'd made up his mind.

"Ms Woods, I'd like to be frank with you. We have a tremendous shortage of staff. You're credential's are even more than we expected. If you can start today, the job is yours!"

He sent a little prayer upwards for the woman to say yes.

To his delight, Alexx Woods ( _weird spelling, that?),_ smiled at him.

"Of course I can!" Actually she'd promised her husband she'd be home for lunch, but he'd just have to make her dinner instead, maybe some bisque……..……….

They shook hands, and after that, with ups and downs, mainly due to the Sheriff's political ambition, and Alexx'es total lack thereof, they remained friends.


	3. Calleigh

**Gawd, she felt like a dog. **

She was standing in front of her new bedroom mirror ( both the mirror and the bedroom where new) and was ready to start bawling any minute.

Usually she dressed with ease, and her hair was either perfectly curled or up in a nice bun.

Or whatever. But today, not only did she feel 100 bloated because she was two days before that time of the month, but her hair just wouldn't do. It was listless and hanging in strands, but when she tried to put it into a bun, it just stuck out into all directions and refused to obey.

And on top of it, she was starting a new job today. She'd never in her life dreamed of getting this job, there had been other candidates with more experience or better connections, and then suddenly

BAM

She found herself in Miami with her boxes still unpacked in her new apartment.

Which Kenwall _( OH daddy, where are you? I hope you're not drinking again_) had bought for her, it was nice and space, with a living room to die for. He'd said not to worry about the money, that he'd bought it for a really good price at an auction, and that Daddy's little girl was worth it. It needed a lot of renovation work on the interior, but the plumming and structure were in excellent shape and he'd made another one of his incredibly lucky buys, one of those that had saved all of them more than once. Calleigh would never understand how her Dad could be so lucky, always landing on his feet.

But right now, she was homesick for her Mommy and all rest, and just wanted to quit right away.

The she remembered the man who'd ultimately chosen her. At least she'd thought so, when he'd called her. Probably he'd walked over a couple of political skeletons to get her the job, but she'd been so convinced that he was worth it, that she would NOT back out now, over some stomach cramps and a bad hair day.

She started laughing at herself. _Silly me!_

She ran back into the bathroom, put her head under the sink faucet, and made sure her long blond hair was all wet. She then quickly braided it, not caring much what it would look like, and then opted for a nice pair of soft black cotton pants, instead of her white elegant investment pants she'd prepared before. She also put her tailored tight fitting white jacket and the silk top back into the closet.

Instead, Calleigh topped it off with a white cotton tank top, and over it a figure fitting but not tight black cotton button down shirt, with a white collar, and she then made her rush make up. Last, but not least, she dumped the contents of her small beautiful new designer handbag on the couch, grabbed her little old worn and torn leather rucksack, stuffed it with all those things necessary just in case and was out of there.

Arriving at the lab, she parked her car in the designated spot, right next to Horatio's and as he arrived two seconds after her, she waited for him to get out of his car.

Horatio stepped out of the car. He was an experienced man, including the subject of women, and he noticed her flushed cheeks, shiny eyes and her slightly swollen hands at shaking it right away.

Naha. That thingy huh? His brain decided to steer of the subject. Showing her all her guns would be the best thing to do.

And so he did. He'd known that she was a great ballistic expert, and that she'd need lots of training in the investigation field, but when he saw her taking out a weapon he didn't even know the name of, and handling it like other people handle a carton of milk, Horatio was sure he'd made the right decision. He'd train her himself in the investigation field, and he's start that very day taking her out to the crime scene he'd blocked yesterday for her training.

Horatio quietly appreciated her classy but still practical style of clothing.

Always trust your instinct!

After arriving in the ballistics lab, he watched her for a couple of minutes, and then quietly left her alone with all the guns.

There would be years and years to teach Calleigh all he knew about criminals and investigations and all other things.

And before he knew it, years would have past, and she'd be not only his right hand in the lab, but also one of his closest friends and confidants.


	4. Tim

**Horatio had NOT chosen Tim Speedle. **

Speed had arrived like a snow storm in July, with his beard unshaven and his crumpled shirt loosely hanging out of his jeans. Horatio was a patient man, and had learned how to contain his temper the hard way, but this just would not do.

NOT.

"Mr. Speedle, please follow me to my office!" He said. The entire lab grew quiet. Ohoh. Speed was in trouble. They all felt sorry for him.

He'd been working there for three weeks now, arriving on the day Horatio went on a holiday, and by now, they'd all grown accustomed to him. Not to mention that half the female staff wanted to take him home and reform him, but that was another matter altogether.

Speed somehow didn't seem to notice all the commotion. He was to intent on analyzing the clothes from the latest case to notice anything else around him.

Besides, he'd bought a new bike last night, and life doesn't get better than this.

New job, new bike, new microscope. What else? Hmmmmmmmm, something was missing, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Sure, " Tim said absently, "I'll be right with you as soon as I can."

_As soon as I can?????_

That for sure was not the usual iter after hearing Horatio's orders.

Horatio was very much a second chance man, though, and waited patiently for the new arrival to turn his attention to him. Horatio was planning on giving him at least 5 minutes to change his attitude.

Suddenly there was movement behind him. He felt Alexx'es well known perfume whaffing by, then he saw her smiling at him softly.

"Timmy, " she said, "if you're ready with those samples, Mr Caine is here to talk to you, honey." Her quiet presence somehow pulled Tim out of his obsession.

Horatio's life and experiences hadn't much induced him to howling with laughter, and he didn't. But he did break out in a small smile at the younger man's startled expression.

Tim realised he'd just made the faux pas of pretty much ignoring his new boss, and was thinking: _here we go again. I blew it. Sheeeeeesh. Well, three weeks are not bad. That makes for like nearly a month, right?_

"Mr. Caine? I'm pleased to meet you. I'm Tim Speedle."

Speed hoped that would be enough. He was never good at this interpersonal relationship thing. He never understood why other people needed to waste so much time on non-essentials and pleasantries, while there were such interesting things to do like work and dna, and motorbikes.

Alexx helped again. She'd worked a lot with the younger man in the past three week, and he was sooooooooo worth the trouble.

She decided to translate:

"Timmy will be right with you Horatio, right Honey?, casting a stern look at the youngest CSI, "as soon as you've had the opportunity to freshen up after sleeping here, hmmmmmmm Timmy? And Horatio, could you please follow me to the lab in the mean time, I've got something essential to show you!"

Well, not really, but she'd think of something. Timmy needed 10 minutes to shave and H needed 10 minutes to cool off.

So different, yet so much alike.

She grinned to herself.

And both men understood.

Horatio quietly went with Alexx, and thought that any guy being labelled both honey and a diminutive in the same sentence by Alexx at least merited a third look.

Speedle would have to work on the messy part of his personality though.

And Timmy decided to go down to the locker room. Somewhere there he had a clean

t - shirt and some shaving equipment. At least he thought that was what Alexx had told him to do. To get cleaned up and organized and then go see that Caine guy.

All Tim wanted to do was to work with the dna stuff to catch the killer. If he had to shave to achieve it, he guessed he'd just accept that.

Not every day though, maybe like every third day would be enough…..


	5. Eric

**Marisol had prepared his clothes for today. **

Eric had insisted he could dress himself, but Mari had not even taken him into consideration. And Eric knew much better than fighting over these things. She'd picked out good stuff, as always. He looked very dapper in his black jeans and pink shirt, with a matching tie.

_UHhu! Here we go_!

This job would be great, and at last his dad would see how right he was to chose his own path! And there were lot's of nice girls to look at in the lab, Eric had already noticed that.

He wouldn't date anyone though, _just if he met someone really special_, otherwise there were to many fishes in the sea to complicate life.

The thought made him grin broadly while stepping out of the elevator, bumping straight into a petite, very blond, very beautiful woman, and with a gun on her hip at that.

Sexy, very sexy.

He couldn't help it, but he automatically gave her his seduction smile.

Unfortunately, he'd caught Calleigh Duquesne at the wrong moment.

"And then, Mr, please tell me what's so annoying, huh?"

Her southern dialect did not diminish her best leadership-intimidation voice _( whoever this guy was, he was going to learn right away that you don't underestimate a Duquesne)._

Eric immediately realised his mistake and took it down a couple of notches.

"Ah sorry. _( Best to tell the truth)._

I'm just happy cause I've got a new job, starting today, and then I met you, and that's like a beautiful view? To start the day I mean."

He was blabbering, that's for sure. Sigh. Maybe he'd blown it.

To his surprise, Calleigh suddenly smiled at him brightly.

"Oh, so you're Eric Delko?" Horatio told me about your arrival today! He's off teaching a seminar for the week, so I'll be showing you around! What's you speciality again? Diving is it! We've been looking for someone for ages, and we're happy to have you!"

Calleigh's mood had swung 180 degrees.

He'd have to learn not to drool around her, but he'd pick that up in two seconds flat.

"We have a new case. Please tell me you brought something simpler that that shirt and tie? Cause you're going under water, we're going out to the swamps and I sure hope there aren't any ants or like gators and other things in the water!"

She was smiling brightly.

Thank Goodness he'd brought his gym bag. Marisol had packed it for him, smart thinking, there, girl. He was going to buy her a nice present with his first salary, that was for sure. Maybe a perfume, or a spa day or some other girly stuff.

"Sure I did, " Eric said in his sassy tone, "I'll go change as soon as you show me where."

He sure hoped she'd accompany him to the locker room.

But no such luck. They were right in front of the men's locker room, and Calleigh just pointed towards the door.

"See you in five minutes! Make sure you're prepared to mess up that hair of yours!"

She giggled.

Eric grinned back.

Friends, he reminded himself.

_I've made a new friend today. _


	6. Ryan

_**Please hire me, please hire me, you need me, I'm good at this!**_

Ryan repeated the same mantra for the millionth time. He'd been called to an interview with Horatio Caine, with out warning, he hadn't had time to have a hair cut, and his hair was too long for an officer, he knew that.

THE Horatio Caine.

_Oh, please, let me not have blown this, _Ryan thought desperately.

The interview had been short and precise. Horatio was not really concentrating 100, he was still in shock after Speedle's death, but his famous instincts told him this young man could be the one they were looking for.

Ryan saw a pretty blond and later an elderly gentleman walking up to Mr Caine, and talking intensively. Caine did not seem too happy.

The blond left, with the man, and Horatio suddenly called him.

The rest of the conversation was sort of dream like, an out of body experience. The blond had a problem, and he

_**RYAN**_

Was called in to investigate.

He wanted to cheer out loud.

Instead, he just kept his temper in check and said appropriate things like

"Yes, Sir!" trying to convey enthusiasm to the right degree.

_Thank Goodness Kenwall Duqesne had been driving drunk._

Horrified at himself, at those thoughts, he decided to do all the things according to protocol, and then some!

And with that, he went to change into civvies.

Jeeeeeeeeeez, what a day!

N/A: Sorry this one is so short But since we actually know about Ryan's first day at work, I just tried to interpret his feelings.


	7. Natalia

_**Natalia had butterflies in her stomach, **_

fog in her brain, and her knees felt like jelly. All at once. Just two weeks ago, her soon to be ex-husband had been put in jail. Natalia wasn't really ready to deal with those memories yet.

Two weeks ago, she'd been without an apartment, having sold her old one (thank all the Gods on the planet she'd bought that one before she met Nick, and had kept it in her name and on her pay check), she'd been without a job, and without a husband.

She missed the good times.

Her support group members told her it was natural to feel sorrow at this point, but that the shrink and all of them would be there for her whenever she needed.

She needed them a lot these days, and was hoping to repay them one day. Or someone new.

One week ago, she'd suddenly "won" a federal grant for investigating cold cases at the Dade Lab, had packed her stuff from Cristina's mini- place, and had given the down payment for a miniature apartment, but in a very good area.

Maybe apartment was a bit generous, it was more like four walls and everything else to renovate, she couldn't afford anything else. Besides, the only ones stopping by would be her sisters and some of the group people, who cared she slept on a mattress on the floor and the bathroom was from the 50ies?

If anything, she'd learned that she needed to have something to sell in case she ever needed cash again.

One week ago, she'd been virtually alone in the semi deserted lab, most people where on holiday, and she'd enjoyed getting to know the place better.

**ALSO**.

_Small black cloud._

The grant was clearly bound to some snooping around. The feds had told her the lab was rouge, and to report in once a week about conditions.

So far, everything was in order. As far as she could see, all protocols had been followed, and why did the DA look so disappointed and angry at her news?

**But beggars cannot be choosers.**

She just had to keep her economy floating, and her little baby sis Anya needed money for head shots, and Cristina needed college money, and she had the mortgage and all the rest to think of.

Natalia had become a living calculator, that's what.

She needed to watch it, and here they also had a micro wave, to heat her lunch box with leftovers, and a bus went from house to house. It took an hour instead of 20 minutes to get to work, and if she had to work later than 7.30pm she had to take the evening bus, taking even longer, but she didn't need to be anywhere, and this way she could save lots of money.

**It's not what you earn, it's what you don't spend!**

Natalia so wished her grandma would stop talking to her in her head.

One day ago, she'd even smiled at a guy she'd have been terrified of a month ago. That stupid shrink was helping, after all.

And her broken arm ( now healed) had finally stopped aching, after months of physical therapy, and her kidney's were back to normal after months of medicines after that kick Nick had planted in that last fight.

She'd nearly died, and on top of all she'd banged her head against the stone floor at falling, loosing consciousness.

She'd been so bad off, that Nick had gotten so frightened he'd called an ambulance.

He'd told them she'd fallen down the stairs, counting on her complete submission, and she would have obeyed like always, if it hadn't been for that woman, Kate, sitting beside her bed.

Telling her to give another example to her sisters.

Telling her there was a way out.

Telling her she would help.

Telling her she was worth much better.

Telling her of all the REAL help there was out there, instead of some fictious "you need to be strong" crap she'd heard so far.

Telling her that good girls tell on their abusers.

And she had.

Two weeks ago, Nick had gone to prison. She'd felt a relief she'd never thought possible. One year, an entire year, to get her finances and her life and her soul in order.

Thes she would deal with him again, but maybe she could be stronger now?

One week ago, she'd met Horatio Caine for the first time. Somehow, the man made her feel safe and secure. How was that possible? She was sure he was not rouge and would prove it to the feds. What she'd rather die than letting him know, though, was her past. She was so ashamed. Her support group was working on that as well. But Natalia wasn't ready to tell anyone about Nick, not yet anyway.

DING!

One second ago, the elevator opened, and a beautiful blond and a very handsome dark guy exited.

Natalia put on what she hoped was a sure and confident face and walked straight towards them, towards whatever the future held.


End file.
